Lorelai needs her best friend
by lilkiz1
Summary: After her fight with Christopher about the 'wedding', Lorelai falls apart in Doose's. Who else is there but Luke? He's always there.


Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls I'd be satisfied with the 154 episode's I'd written and wouldn't be writing on here.

**_ONE-SHOT about how the fight with Chris and Lorelai could've ended up with Luke and Lorelai together, as they should be - always and forever. For those waiting on updates on my stories - I'll get to that tomorrow, as for now, read and enjoy. Please review._**

**_Lorelai needs her best friend._**

After the lengthy battle between Christopher, Emily and herself, Lorelai let out a long sigh. Emily and Randall walked behind the table where several placements were set out, essentially giving Lorelai and Christopher the privacy they needed. Lorelai looked at Christopher, a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, seeking for the most logical answer from her husband.

"What's wrong with you?" Christopher retorted lamely and childishly.

"You're airing all our business in front of my mother of all people," Lorelai said in a harsh whisper.

"What is your problem with a wedding?" Christopher asked, ignoring all of Lorelai's pleads and explanations from before.

"We're already married," Lorelai explained, trying not to repeat herself.

"Exactly, so what's the big deal? You planned a huge wedding with that _diner _guy," Christopher said meanly.

"That _diner _guy?" Lorelai mocked, raising her eyebrows and leaving her mouth agape.

"I'm sorry, should I be more respectful to the guy who punched me in the face?" Chris asked, obviously getting annoyed with their current situation.

Lorelai finally understood where this was all coming from. Chris was jealous that Luke was going to get a big fancy wedding with Lorelai, but all he got was an elopement on a whim in the city of love.

"Is that what this is about?" Lorelai asked, astonished.

"No, this is about us. At least that's what I thought, but apparently it's just about you." Chris said harshly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked.

"You know what? I'm going back to work." Chris said before passing Lorelai determinedly and walking out of the room.

"No, no. Christopher, hey." Lorelai called, trying to reach out to Christopher to get him to stay.

xxx

Lorelai drove home in a blind rage. She was sick of the jealousy, she was sick of the anger, and sick of the temper. She hated it when Christopher simply ran off without talking to her. What didn't he understand about the word married? Why didn't he understand that they were supposed to be in it for the long haul? Even in their worst days, Luke and Lorelai still knew that they would eventually be together forever, that was until Lorelai 'fell' into bed with Christopher, eventually ruining any chance of reconciliation they ever had.

Lorelai twisted the knob on the radio, searching for a new station. All she got was static. She was too annoyed to deal with something so technical for the moment, so she simply switched the radio off. She thought about driving to Sookie's and ranting on about Christopher, but as much as she loved her, she knew that Sookie's eyes would simply yell a loud 'I told you so' before trying to comfort her.

The only other person that popped into her mind, that was in driving distance was Luke. The only other person in the world besides Rory, that she could trust her soul with, and she'd wrecked that. That relationship was down the drain, in the gutter, smashed all over the tiled floor – gone.

Lorelai stopped the car at the corner of one of the streets in the town square. She was too upset to go home and find Chris there, stewing, so she decided to grab a few things from Doose's that she'd realized Chris had expertly put back on the shelves during their shopping trip earlier that day. Getting out of the car, Lorelai found it increasingly hard to keep her emotions in check. All she could do was think about fighting the urge to cry – an urge that finally took over her.

Standing in the frozen foods section, Lorelai attacked the tears that were rolling down her cheeks with the back of her hand. Her quiet sobs echoing through the almost empty store. As she opened the freezer door, she heard a muffled sound coming from corner.

It was Luke.

Lorelai immediately wiped the remaining tear stains from her cheek and grabbed the bag of frozen fries out of the freezer before closing the fridge door and turning to where Luke stood still, watching her.

"Hey," Lorelai said in a soft, croaky voice, one similar to how she greeted Christopher on the night she betrayed her husband-to-be.

"You doin' ok?" Luke asked, trying to push the events of the past couple of months behind him, focusing on the here and now.

"I will be," Lorelai promised, placing the fries into the basket she carried on her left arm, walking cautiously closer to Luke.

"What's the matter?" Luke asked.

"I'm just so sick of being the one who could never make their relationship work," Lorelai blurted out, not caring that she was complaining about Christopher to her ex-fiancée.

"You're not the only one who can never make a relationship work, Lorelai," Luke told her, distantly referring to himself and his numerous failed relationships, including the one of him and Lorelai.

"I know, but he doesn't get it, he accuses me of not being in it, he accuses me of being a selfish person, of being someone who only thinks of themselves, and I don't like it," she complained, almost sobbing.

"You're not selfish," Luke said honestly.

"Yes, I am," Lorelai told him, referring to their relationship.

"Well…" Luke trailed off.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai said in an almost whisper, casually looking up at Luke, biting on her bottom lip.

"Yeah," Luke said with a drawn out sigh. "Yeah, me too," he continued.

"It's just, you were so far away. You didn't need me anymore and well, you know me… emotional baggage and what not," Lorelai said in an exhausted and defeated tone.

"I'll always have needed you Lorelai, I just needed a little time and space to get to know my kid…" he told her genuinely. "I never realized how much it was affecting you, not until it was too late and I had time to think about it at least."

"I think that's what our problem was," Lorelai confessed.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"Communication." Lorelai admitted. Luke simply nodded and looked at her apologetically.

"I miss you," Luke confessed. "I miss seeing you in the diner,"

"I miss you and the diner too. I don't know why we didn't talk before, you were just so unbelievably mad, and don't get me wrong, you had every reason to be, I hurt you in the worst way…" Lorelai told him, shifting her weight nervously.

"I know, but I told you that I wouldn't be mad forever, forever's gone, I'm not mad anymore, just upset that I've lost you." Luke said, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

At that moment, at the second of his confession, the regret of the past couple of months weighed down on Lorelai's heart. She'd gone against her inner feelings, her gut instinct, and married the wrong guy – all because she wanted to feel need. Now she knew what Luke was thinking, now she knew that there was a chance, and she can't do anything about it. She hated herself, she wanted to bang her head against the frosted freezer door, hoping to wake up out of this dream.

"So how long've you been married?" Luke asked in a sigh.

"How did you…" Lorelai trailed off lamely. Her left hand was tucked under some things in the basket so there was no way Luke could've seen it from her hand.

"Babette… Miss Patty… You know Luke's, the gossip central of the town," Luke told her with a small laugh.

"Oh, right…" Lorelai said sadly.

"Are you happy?" Luke asked genuinely.

Lorelai looked up at him, straight into his piercing blue eyes and frowned an unhappy frown before shaking her head slowly and looking back down at her shoes. The tears in her eyes began to well up again, and she was off. The tears ran down her cheeks and the sobs caught in her throat.

Luke immediately encircled Lorelai with his arms – out of instinct and the bringing up of old feelings. She used his shirt as a tissue, as she had done so many times before. She thought she was happy with Christopher, mainly because she was over Luke and hadn't seen him, so hadn't had the chance to talk to him and see how he was feeling.

But now… with these new revelations, she didn't know.

"Do you wanna come back to the diner?" Luke asked.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked, still crying. She looked around the aisle for some tissues but came up with nothing. She looked at Luke who still had his hands on her arms and smiled softly, nodding her head.

Luke took the basket off of her arm and placed it on the floor of the aisle, not caring that Taylor would have had a fit if he witnessed him doing it. He guided Lorelai out of Doose's and down the street to the diner. Opening the door to the near-empty diner, he smile cautiously as he led her up the stairs to his apartment.

"Take a seat over there," Luke said, waving in the general direction of the brown leather couch positioned in it's same position as ever. Lorelai walked over and sat down, her head in her hands – too embarrassed to look up at Luke.

Luke walked over to the kitchen and filled up a glass of water, bringing it over to the coffee table that was positioned in front of the couch. He put it down and took a seat on the couch next to Lorelai.

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai said in a muffled tone, into her hands. "This is so silly, I've put you through hell and here I am, on your couch, drinking your water and crying to you about my shot-gun marriage," Lorelai cried.

Lorelai gulped down some of the water and Luke put his arm around her back, pulling her close. He leaned against the back of the couch and Lorelai laid her head on his shoulder, sobbing incessantly into his flannel.

After about five minutes, Lorelai's exhaustion took over, and she fell asleep. Luke moved to the end of the couch and let Lorelai's head fall to his upper thigh, letting her body spread over the couch as he flipped the television on.

xxx

Lorelai woke up startled at a loud sound omitting from the television. Her eyes popped open and she immediately knew where she was. The familiar surroundings in which she'd spent two years of her life – those memories were never going to fade. She pushed down into the couch, realizing that she was resting on Luke's leg.

She was lost in her thoughts of Luke and their complicated relationship.

She stirred a little, turning onto her back and looking through her blurred vision up at Luke who was looking down at her. She smiled softly and wiped the offending sleep out of her eyes which was making her images blurry. Luke smiled back at her. He ran the long fingers of his left hand through her hair and she immediately felt safe.

Luke moved so that his head was positioned right above Lorelai's. Lorelai didn't make any move to stop him, any move to prevent what she knew was going to happen. Luke's lips made a sudden but soft contact with her own. His ferventness evident in the way he took his time at the same time as eagerly attacking her mouth with heated and passionate kisses – the one's people dream about.

After a few minutes of one hell of a heated make-out session, Luke broke the kiss, leaving them both gasping for air. He looked into her eyes, the piercing eyes of his once and for all, his everything – the love of his life.

"I'm still in love with you," Lorelai confessed, looking up at Luke.

"I'm still in love with you," Luke repeated, looking directly down at her.

Luke's mouth immediately came crashing down on Lorelai's, her head planted to the front of Luke's upper thigh. He gradually lifted Lorelai up into a seated position, continuing their exchange all the way to the bed.

The clothes were quick to be removed, Luke practically tearing them off of Lorelai's body. Lorelai frantically pulled Luke's shirts over his head and he helped her with the removal of his jeans. Luke placed Lorelai softly on the bed, eager to feel them together again, eager to feel her again.

Luke's hands were frantic, wanting to touch each and every inch of her. He massaged his way from her breasts, past her flat stomach down to her inner thighs, causing moans of pleasure and disbelief from the woman underneath him.

"Luke, I just need you to know-" Lorelai started before Luke cut her off.

"I know, I'm sorry too," Luke whispered, moving over her and bending so that his lips pressed closely and softly to Lorelai's neck.

Lorelai parted her legs slowly, waiting for him to enter her for the millionth time, but the first time in months.

Luke sank down into her with a long sigh.

"Oh god you feel so good," Luke said, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Lorelai shut her eyes and savored the moment with Luke – a moment she didn't know how long would last. She tangled her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck and pulled his head close to hers, lifting her head up and engaging him in a searing kiss – one he would never forget.

Luke began to move slowly in and out of her, moaning with each thrust. The movements were slow and sensual, one's that were cautious and as if they'd never done this before. Luke was being careful – making sure she wasn't going to regret this the next day. All he could think about was her most recent admission of love for him. He couldn't get it out of his head, she had married someone while she was still in love with him.

Luke had never thought of their issues from Lorelai's prospective. He'd been so focused on making sure he was a good father to April. He hadn't thought that his lack of intimacy, lack of speech and lack of communication with his fiancée could have taken the drastic effect on Lorelai that it had. He hadn't even thought of it.

_I should've just introduced her, and none of this would've ever happened._

Luke scolded himself at the thought. He hated himself for the fact that he could've prevented the whole situation, simply by introducing them sooner, letting Lorelai know that he loved her more often than he did, reassuring her that their marriage would happen, that their wedding wasn't far away. He needed her to know, yet, he didn't tell her.

Luke was snapped out of his thoughts when Lorelai moaned softly, broke their kiss and dug her nails deep into the soft flesh of his back.

"God I've missed you," Luke whispered, sucking on a small part of her neck, causing her to giggle through a sigh and a moan.

"I've missed you too," she confessed.

The top of Luke's cock ran softly and teasingly against Lorelai's sensitive clit as they continued their ministrations, bringing her tantalizingly close to orgasm. When she moaned loudly Luke pulled back and looked at her face, watching her as he continued to move in and out of her, eventually seeing the waves of pleasure crash around her.

Lorelai's clenching muscles squeezed tightly around Luke's long, hard cock, causing his loud moan to echo throughout his apartment. He was lost, he came in hard spurts, Lorelai moaning at the warm sensation, smiling that they'd reached that point again.

Lorelai pulled her hands from the back of Luke to rest on the front of his shoulders. In the corner of her eye she saw the plain gold wedding band strangling her wedding finger. She fought hard to keep the tears at bay as Luke's weight held her pinned to the bed.

When Luke finally got off of her, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She buried her face in her hands, just now realizing the weight of what she'd just done – cheated on her partner… again.

Luke noticed the bed shift in weight as she got up off of the bed. He sat up straight and watched as she pulled on the same clothes she'd worn before. With sighs and groans of discomfort, Lorelai got dressed and walked to stand at the side of the bed, looking at Luke.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, almost in a plea for her to stay.

"I have to go…" Lorelai said, trailing off, hoping Luke would get the message.

Luke simply nodded at her and said, "What does this mean?"

"I have to go and talk to Christopher." Lorelai said bluntly.

"Are you going to tell him?" Luke questioned, looking at her distraught face.

Lorelai slumped her shoulders in utter exhaustion and looked at him sorrowfully. She nodded her head as silent tears began to fall. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her bag to her lap. Luke sat up and began to rub her back.

"How can you be so nice to me after everything I've done to you? How can you still be in love with me?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I can't not love you, that's why, it's impossible," Luke confessed in all truth and honesty.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. He smiled back and pressed a soft kiss to her temple before letting her go. Lorelai stood up and waved a little wave at him before leaving the apartment and walking fast down the stairs.

xxx

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris shouted as he heard the front door shut and Lorelai walk through the foyer.

"I've been…" Lorelai said, clenching her teeth and squinting her eyes, knowing that she had to tell him, it had to be over.

"Where Lorelai?" Chris cut her off.

"At Luke's," Lorelai told him, bowing her head and focusing on her shoes.

"Luke's?" Chris asked dumbly, "You were with the diner guy?" he said meanly.

"Yeah," Lorelai admitted softly.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I was upset, you know… yesterday we had such a bad fight so I decided to go to Doose's and pick up some things that I wanted, and I was pouring my heart out to a bag of French fries and a tub of ice cream and then Luke was there… he was just… there," Lorelai told him.

No matter what, Luke had always been there for her and Rory, and that was what she'd just began to realize.

"Because he was there you didn't come home last night?" Chris asked, baffled at how a talk in Doose's could lead to Lorelai being M.I.A for a night.

"Well…"

"Did you sleep with him?" Chris asked, well… demanded.

Lorelai simply didn't answer him. She refocused on her shoes and lamely looked up at Luke, her eyes wet with threatening tears. Luke covered his mouth before joining his hands and bringing them up to the back of his head. Letting out an angry sigh he swung his arm and slapped Lorelai across the face.

Lorelai screamed, dropped her bag and covered her cheek with both hands. She looked up at Chris with more fear than anyone could've ever seen in her eyes. Chris's mouth stood agape as he just understood the intensity of his actions. He'd just hit a woman. Not just any woman. The woman he loved. He walked out of the house and ran to his car with one destination in mind – Luke's.

xxx

Chris stormed into the empty diner and stood in front of Luke who was pulling something out of the storage room.

"Get out of here Chris," Luke shouted as soon as he noticed who it was.

Chris simply walked over to Luke and attempted to punch him in the face, similar to how Luke had punched Christopher those few months ago. Instead, Luke grabbed a hold of Chris's wrist before he had the chance to make contact with his face, twisted his arm around his back and walked to the door. Pushing Chris out the door and down the steps, Luke locked the door and walked behind the curtain.

_At least she told him._ He thought to himself.

xxx

Lorelai walked into the diner the next morning mainly in search of Luke. She had tried her hardest to cover the dark purple bruise that had surface on her left cheek with make-up, but it hadn't worked. So she walked through town with her hair plastered to her cheek.

"Hey," Luke called when he saw that Lorelai had entered.

He moved closer to Lorelai, his expression changing drastically from contentment to anger when he saw the bags under her eyes, the mismatched clothes and most importantly, the dark purple bruise on her cheek. He dropped the box he was carrying and stepped closer to her. He put his arm around her back and lead her into the back.

"What the hell is going on?" Luke asked, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Christopher," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke pushed her hair away from her face and looked at the bruise with almost tears in his eyes. He looked into Lorelai's eyes and a small tear fell from the corner of the left one. Lorelai flinched as Luke moved closer to Lorelai's face.

"It's okay, shhh," Luke said as he pressed several soft kisses to Lorelai's cheek.

Lorelai simply began to cry. Luke kissed away the tears and pulled her close to him, letting her use his flannel as a tissue for the third time in two days.

"Shhh, shhh," Luke coached as she wept. "I'll always be here,"

FIN

**_Dedicated to my friend Jackie, who loved Gilmore Girls and was pulled from this world too early on the 1/4/2008_**


End file.
